Ask Tessa, Jem, and Will
by LadyAnnabelle95
Summary: The title says it all. Basically it is a fan fiction that the people can ask Tessa, Jem, Will and Myself about anything the people want! I changed the rating due to the language and some of the things my characters might do. Oh and there may be random appearances of different people either my friend, her OC character, or other Cassandra Clare Characters which I have no right to.
1. Chapter 1

Ask Tessa, Jem, and Will!

I saw this idea done by other authors under the mortal instruments and I figured I would see if there was one for the Infernal Devices. Well here is my version of all the Ask people.

Tessa: Kia, tell them to ask us questions!

Will: Tessa this is the first document that is going up you will have to wait!

Jem: oh boy this will be will be fun with those two

Tessa & Will: *look at each other then tackles Jem to the floor* don't act like that Jem

Jem: Help!

Me: yes I will be answering questions like it is in kind of a role play form but that's only so that I can keep track Tessa's, Jem's and Will's answers. You all can ask everybody questions in reviews when I mean everybody that includes me! So please start asking questions! I don't know exactly when I will post I also have a mortal instruments Fanfiction that I am writing called City of Embrace so Updating is random for right now


	2. Chapter 2

Ask Tessa, Jem and Will

Team Jem Carstairs: I'd like to start with: Jem! I love you! You too, Will, I suppose. Anyway, hugs? Please? Question: how exactly do you feel about each other? Jem, how do you feel about Tessa? How do you like her, Will? Tessa, who do you like better? {Mwah-ha-ha-ha! I'm evil!}

Jem: um do I know u? Anyways I will give u a hug! *hugs team Jem Carstairs*

Will: another fan! *hugs also*

Tessa: :( I feel lonely

Me: *hugs Tessa* u got me right now when they hug random fans!

Tessa: that's true!

Jem, Will, Tessa: on to the questions!

Will: well we are like a little family where Jem and I are like brothers and Tessa is our sister kinda!

Jem: how I feel about Tessa? Well she is beautiful and I am glad to know her she is somebody I can relate to

Will: well let me see, Tessa is very nice I can tell for she wants to find her brother and make sure he is safe plus Jem likes her so well I like her both friend and non-friend ways

Tessa: can I choose both? They are both like my brothers. I can relate to Jem a lot because I am a part of something that makes me feel like I am in two worlds when there is only one world. Then again Will is hot, so I choose both at this time

Me: I know Will is hot!

Tessa: mine Kia mine

Me: you're not evil I bet a lot of people would have those questions thanks for reviewing!

ShadowhuntingNephilim123: Ooh I have a question for Will: what exactly happened between you and the Lightwood sister?

Will: what didn't happen?

Me: keep it PG Will!

Will: what's PG?

Me: it's a movie rating that means parental guidance

Will: oh

Jem: wow Will

Will: oh be quiet

Me: That's all for now. We all like questions here so don't be shy. If I need to I can make the rating T I don't mind if it is rated T or not just letting you all know.

Tessa: until next time

Will: Comme ci comme ca

Jem: that's French for im okay

Will: oh au revoir

Jem: Will said good bye in French and for me its until next time Remember the Questions!


	3. Chapter 3

Team Jem Carstairs: Yyyeeessss! Hugs from Jem and Will! Mylifeiscomplete. To Will, I suppose: why are you the way you are? Why do you pretend to get drunk all the time? By the way, it's really hot when you speak French. ;) I know why Tessa likes you.

Will: Why am I the way I am? Well one real answer there is because I was born that way and also it wouldn't be right if I wasn't like me.

Jem: yeah it would be more calm i believe

Me: Jem be nice to Will

Jem: fine I will be

Will: pretending to be drunk is great! All you have to do is basically don't walk in a straight line and trip over everything. Oui, merci beaucoup! (yes, thank you very much)

Tessa: mhmm mm and mine! *now has Will in her arms*

Sailor Star Venus:

Will-do you believe in love?

Will: yes I do believe in Love speaking of Love Tessa you are breaking my ribs here!

Tessa: nobody can have you but me!

Will: let me breath!

Tessa: fine *loosens her hold on him*

Ski October:

This is great! :D

Question for Tessa:

If you had a way of knowing what would happen between you and Will(meaning pretty much everything)would you still choose to go through it again?

Tessa: yes I would for Will is an amazing guy, of course he speaks French which is suppose to be the language of love and we have grown to like each other

Will: and she likes to bear hug me where I can't breath!

Tessa: well sorry

Jem: *sitting in a lawn chair watching this all with popcorn* this is good

Me: how did you manage to get that in my tiny room?

Jem: Magnus helped me

Me: I see as long as he can help you get it back out!

Jem: he will don't worry Kia jeez

Me: Announcement! Soon maybe in the up coming chapters I will be having Magnus and a character my friend created come in for questioning! Don't worry this will still be for the Infernal Devices and still mainly be Tessa, Jem and Will. I want to know what you guys think first though so please let me know in a review! With Questions!

Tessa, Jem, and Will: BYE!

Will: stop squeezing me so hard Tessa!

Jem: That's what she said!

Me: bye! Sorry about the crazies here *gets tackled to the floor* ugh

T, J, W: we are not crazy!

Me: are too now bye!


	4. Chapter 4

Team Jem Carstairs: LOL. Jem, if you're such good friends with Will, and he's so... Well, how are you still so innocent?

Jem: Well Will is totally out there and crazy and yet I stay away from him

Magnus: no you don't Jem I have seen you many times before at the clubs with Will as your wing man

Jem:…..Not True!

Magnus: So true

Me: oh wow

Magnus: Kia!

Me: Holy Crap its Magnus!

Magnus: that's my name don't wear it out

Ski October: Awwww! So cute! I would totally bear hug Will. Just sayin'.

Question for Magnus(if he's coming in):

Why are black hair and blue eyes you favorite combination, exactly?

Magnus: well on Cute Alec they are just adorable and I can't stop looking at him because he is dang cute

Petal: What am I, chopped liver?

Magnus: everybody this is Petal my little flower and also my girlfriend as Kia and her friend, Angel have in their role play for Mortal Instruments and no My little flower you are not chopped liver

Me: Magnus Petal just warning you this is Rated K+ keep it clean or I will have to change it!

Magnus: yes Ma'am

Me: I'm not old enough to be a Ma'am

Magnus: fine Teenager

Petal: *slaps Magnus* Behave

Magnus: sorry honey

Sailor Star Venus: LOL...

Jem: What is the most important thing in your life right now? Are you excited about your face being on the CP book?

Jem: the Most Important thing in my life right now would be trying to stay alive and not get strangled by Will

Tessa: I will make sure he doesn't kill you Jem

Jem: please help me Tessa

Tessa: I will try Jem no promises

Magnus: I will protect you Jem!

Jem: um no thanks Magnus

Magnus: but why not?

Jem: I am not like you

Magnus: you know I can change that Jem *smiles*

Jem: Petal Keep him away from me! And yes I am very excited for Finally I am on a Cover of The best book series ever!

Me: Angel do you have any questions? The Questioning needs to go longer than 2 pages!

Magnus: so you bring in your friend?

Me: yup well I am over at her house right now so yes I will

Will: wow

Tessa: wow^4th

Jem: wow^10,000,000,000th

Me: Angel!

Angel: Not really….but I can spark a fight! Hey Petal….

Petal: What? Oh and Jem why would I keep him away from you?

Me: I might have to change the rating after this gets posted

Jem: Kia Save me! *hiding behind Kia now*

Me: Why are you hiding Jem? I thought you have fought Many Demons!

Jem: yes I have but its Magnus we are talking about!

Me: that's so true ok you can hide behind me

Jem: thanks

Magnus: ok what is up with everybody hiding on me!

Angel: I won't hide from you.

Petal: …..um anyway what were you gonna tell me?

Angel: *whispers* You should dye your hair black.

Petal: I should!

Angel: *now dying her hair black*

Magnus: *looks over at them* NOO! Ok I will admit that I like black hair but Honey you look great with Rainbow hair I swear you do please don't do this to me!

Me: Magnus calm down don't freak out

Petal: *smirks* Angel please continue.

Angel: Almost done.

Magnus: Angel I don't like you and now I am going to sulk in a corner

Me: I don't think there is that much room in the place for you to sulk in the corner there is too much stuff in the corners for you to sulk

Magnus: fine I will go outside

Me: its storming outside

Magnus: I will have my butt in the air so if I get hit with lightning I will be fine

Me:…

Petal: He is now depressed….

Angel: That means we can party!

Petal: …..I suppose so!

Angel: Anyone else wanna party with us!

Magnus: fine have your little party see if I care

Me: oh wow

Jem: sure!

Will: yes!

Tessa: I'm in

Me: I will stay here with Grumpy Smurf

Magnus: I'm not a smurf

Me: you remind me of Grouchy Smurf

Magnus: ok then…..

Petal: Now I feel bad…

Angel: Cmon Magnus you can join us.

Petal: I just love black hair!

Magnus: no I am not *as he is about to walk out into the storm*

Me: he is crazy

Magnus: I am not

Me: are too

Magnus: am not

Me: are too

Magnus: am not

Me: are too

Petal: At least the lightning won't kill him….

Angel: It better not!

Petal: Oh yes I forgot you are one of his many fangirls…

Angel: Can you blame me?

Petal: No, I can't.

Me: ok I am cutting everybody off now. And if you haven't seen it yet the rating is being changed due to my friend wanting to swear and some actions of Petal and Magnus. So I advise everybody that if you are not over the age of 13 that you stop reading this unless your parents let you anyways everybody say bye!

Tessa: bye!

Will: Bye!

Jem: Bye!

Magnus: Bye!

Angel: Who really asks their parents to read stuff like this? Anyway bye!

Petal: Bye random people!

Me: I meant if their parents let them watch PG-13 stuff geez and bye everybody!


	5. Chapter 5

Ski October: lol But...You said it was your favorite combination *before* you met Alec.

It leaves one to wonder, no?

Team Jem Carstairs: LOL again. So Magnus... You like black hair and blue eyes. Were you ever attracted to Will? I mean, he IS gorgeous... {Hi, Ski October!}

Magnus: People can change and its certain people who I like the black hair and blue eyes with

Tessa: and he goes to boring the crap out of us with the people

Magnus: im not going to do that

Tessa: better not

Magnus: Team Jem Carstairs, to answer your question basically now Tessa has to keep an eye on Will or he wouldn't be here and I wouldn't be here

Me: I am so glad I changed the rating

Magnus: but you love how we are

Me: not when you make Jem hide!

Magnus: not really my fault

Me: yes it is

Petal: nice to know we're being ignored and I guess I am now chopped liver

Angel: oh yeah I know right? And I am sorry that Magnus ignores you

Petal: oh he will be sorry later too

Angel: I sense payback!

Petal: oh you have no idea

Magnus: *wraps his arms around her waist* I am sorry honey they just have too many questions

Me: oh wow sorry Angel but you need to contact me so that we can make sure this gets out before three days which it has been past three days

Angel: no problem Kia

Magnus: I meant it babe

Me: yup I blame exams so much I swear I am glad we are out of school and have the summer to write this fan fiction can't wait until next time!

A/N: I hope I will be able to write a new Chapter soon I decided not to do the whole going to Walmart Scene since I really did get that many questions I probably have to think of my own Questions soon Gawh anyways so I changed this one so if any of my viewers read this one with the future preview in it that has been taken out.


	6. Letter to the Readers

To All of My Readers

I know I haven't updated in a really long time and the reason for that is I just got done with driver's education and have been on vacation. There is also another reason the person who is helping me with Ask Tessa, Jem and Will, has been everywhere and I every time we are together we keep forgetting to get a new one out plus I have only had one person review since I last posted for it so I was also waiting for people to Review. If there is something that u don't like with ATJW then just tell me in a Private Message and I will try to change it

To everyone who reads City Of Embrace (CoE)

Now with CoE I have had a writer's block and don't know where else to take the story with if anyone has any ideas I would appreciate if you would share them and then hope I get it out in time before it gets to 2012 anyways im sorry I have neglecting my stories and I will try to get on it soon thanks for being patient with me

Thanks!

Kia Halliwell


	7. The Real Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Ski October: LOL you guys are hysterical! [Hola, Team Jem Carstairs! xD]

Hmm, question for Tessa:

What is your impression of Gabriel Lightwood?

Annie: Before I put on my questions, let's make one thing clear. I love Jem; like, LOVE him! I would've changed my name to Annie Carstaris if I could! Oh, and I can't stand Will. Hate me if you will, but I have some kind of immunity against Herondale's. That's right, I don't like Jace either!

Questions

Will: what the hell is wrong with you? Bro, when I was reading Clockwwork Angel, I felt like I was watching a chick flick. You kiss a girl, and then you're all like "I can not love you, you can not bear me a child! Shadowhunters have absolutely no futures with Downworlders *swoon*" Are you fucking kidding me?

Tessa: what do you see in Will?

Jem: why are you so fucking hot? *drooling over Jem's hotness*

Rosie x: Okay just to say jem you are amazing the sweetest guy I have ever seen .. Er .. Read ... I like u 2 will .. But not as mutch as jem sorry oh and tessa u r like my role model plus ... I kinda look a bit like u ( i have brown hair and gray / blue eyes and I love reading ) sorry I'm rambling ..

Questions :

Will : what would you have done if Gabriel lightwood also fell in love with tessa ? Would you fight him ?

Jem : if someone hit or kissed tessa against her will would you hit them or try to kill them ? ( hope that never happens to you tessa ) Also what is your favourite famous violin piece ?( so I can play it on violin and piano )

Tessa : name one of the times that you literally laughed out loud at jem and will ( like something they did )

Okay love you all :) you to magnus sorry I didn't have any questions for you

Me: Update I changed my name to one of my characters for Harry Potter but that is beside the point lets go to the first Question!

Tessa: He is nice, kind of good to look at.

Will: HEY! He is a lightworm they are not good to look at so Tessa You my friend are wrong.

Magnus: William, please, He is good to look at.

Will: you can look at him all you want but I don't want Tessa looking at him.

Jem: Next Question!

Will: There has to be drama in the series! I do take offense to that.

Jace: So do I!

Tessa: get out of here Jace or we give you to Magnus.

Jace: bye! *goes back into the other room*

Angel: don't worry I dislike him too so you are not the only one Annie.

Tessa: He did rescue me and yes he can be a little out there with things but I am a hopeless romantic so that is why Annie.

Jem: um…...well thank y-you but I think you have to fight over me with her *points to the author of the story* for she thinks I am hot too….

Me: everyone who is a fangirl of the The Infernal Devices like you in some way.

Jem: oh…

Mangus: next question! even though she doesn't have questions for me :(

Petal: its okay magnus not everyone has to have questions for you since it is titled Ask Tessa, Jem, and Will.

Magnus: I know.

Will: He has a dart board with his name on it and a set of ten knives that have his name on it if he ever thinks of trying to fall in love with Tessa. Oh and I have been getting that a lot its okay I will live.

Tessa: thank you so much! I feel like I could be a role model to some many girls.

Me: and now she is fangirling…

Jem: I would have to beat them to a pulse and then have Will take over and then we would probably ship him off to somewhere nobody would find him. To answer your next question I am not sure what my favourite piece would be.

Me: Sorry that is my fault I don't know many Violin and piano pieces since I am not that musically involved I have only sang in my high school choir and my church choir but I do love the piece called: Pié Jesu by Mary Lynn Lightfoot.

Tessa: whenever they try to "fight" but they are not really fighting because it is not like them to fight so it is just funny to watch them go back in forth in a yes/no fight.

Will: we do not do that

Jem: I believe we do

Will: no

Jem: yes

Will: no

Jem: yes

Will: no

Jem: no

Will: yes! wait a minute I mean No we do not

Jem: ha! you said it! yes we do.

Me: guys stop that or no more watching me type over my shoulder!

Will & Jem: fine.

Me: good now say good bye

Will: bye bye bye

Jem: stop quoting a NSync song! and Goodbye!

Will: No!

Tessa: Bye!

Magnus: Bye!

Everyone else cause I do not want to type their names out: BYE!

Me: Do not forget to review with questions so I can continue the story!


	8. Chapter 7

Me: HELLO PEOPLE!

Funkyweinkerbean: Jem, how do you feel about there being more Wessa fans when you are clearly the better man, and Tessa, how do you feel about the team my friend and I made, team Chessa (Church and Tessa) I truly think you have hidden feelings for church. ;)

Jem: Soulmates is all I can say. I just have to live with it.

Tessa: it is a little weird. I would say if Church was actually nice to me and not a pain then I would totally be with you on that one

Me: I just have to say that it is an awesome name for a couple

NonOfficialGACMember: Hola! I GOTSES A QUESTION FOR EACH AND EVERY ONE OF YOU! *Imagine this being said in Martin Shorts' Fronk voice from Father of the Bride* First off, why does Cassie have to make every single one of her male characters (especially the gay ones), SO FLIPPING HOT?! I must know...

Will: Truthfully, up until Clockwork Princess, I absolutely hated your guts. Sorry but it's true! Question: After the events of Clockwork Princess when Tessa agreed to marry you, and Jem became Zachariah, was there a voice in the back of your head reminding you of the previous engagement of your fiancée and Parabatai? What were you feeling when you found out Demon Pox existed?

Tessa: GURL YOU ARE ONE OF MY FICTIONAL ROLE MODELS! WE LOOK ALIKE, ACT ALIKE, AND BOTH HAVE HOTS FOR WILL AND JEM! Ok, I'm done.

Question: What was life like before the Dark Sisters and London with Harriet?

Jem: It's truly an honor to be speaking to someone with such high respect for music. Period.

Question: How did you feel in the epilogue of CwP when you were freed from brotherhood and your connection with the Yin Fin? When you met with Tessa?

Magnus: WHY DID 511 HAVE TO HAPPEN?! MALEC FOREVER! THIS SHIP WILL SAIL

THANK YOU

Me: YOU ARE WELCOME…..now I must quote from FATHER OF THE BRIDE TWO: "[Marching] Do the baby 'vorkout'! Make those babies gleefull! Oh, that's good. Little tin soldiers. Happy tin soldiers. Richt. And now with an attitude. [throws head back] Hello! Who you? Get 'avay'! I don't like 'vat' you say!" and to answer that question is I have no clue but I think it is so that we the readers can have reading candy? I do know one thing is that both myself and my friends are in the same boat as you.

Will: yes there was a little voice but it was mostly saying that whatever the future would bring, at least my Tessa would be happy

Tessa: you been hanging around Jem too much again

Will: It felt amazing! It was like when someone tells you that you're wrong for your whole entire life and then suddenly they now have to make this big huge apology to the person they thought was wrong and no Tessa I have not been

Tessa: It was kind of what is described of the life that Clary used to live when it was just her and her mom

Clary: I told her about that life so yeah…..

Tessa: but instead of drawing all the time I would read

Jem: why thank you. I felt that I could actually live my life how I wanted to for I wouldn't be able to do that when I was on the Yin Fin. When I meet up with Tessa, I feel as if I am not the only one still alive out of the three of us (as in Will, Jem, and Tessa). So that is what I was feeling at those moments in time.

Magnus: DO NOT YELL AT ME FOR THAT I WAS NOT RESPONSIBLE FOR THE WRITING ON THAT PAGE. Sorry to yell at you like that. I am totally all for that ship even though I am with LadyAnnabelle's friend's OC Petal but I am still all for the ship

Petal: well then I already said I would totally agree to a special meeting with both of you

Me: OMA I do not want to change the rating to M be careful of what you say here Petal

Petal: I always watch what I say it is Akki that you have to watch out for

Angel: uh huh

Petal: yes

Angel: no

Petal: yes

Angel: no

Petal: yes

Angel: no

Magnus: ENOUGH ALL READY OKAY? YOU ARE BOTH RIGHT AND WRONG

Both: NO!

Me: well then that is….um different

Clary: yeah you can say that again

Jace: yup

Clary: go away nobody wants to talk to you!

Jace: ugh I see how it is

Me: AND this is where I am cutting it off now be good and say goodbye to the good readers

Everyone: BYE

Me: Authors note: I am going back through my other story City of Embrace and changing the way that I wrote it so far I have changed up to the 3rd chapter, it is a slow process but it will get done soon hopefully. Bye!


	9. Chapter 8

_Rose x: Okay 1st of all tessa there are loads of girls who like u amd look up to you cus you are awsome! Okay magnus I have a question for you now! Yay Okay my questions_

_Magnus : do you still love Alec (I am a big shipper of malec) and I want you 2 to get back together ! ( btw love your outfits and personality hehehe )_

_Tessa: what is your favourite book ( apart from a tale of two city's and pride and predujuce ) and what is the funniest thing that jem has ever done ?_

_Will : just to say my best friend like literally worships you so u are loved by some ppl ... Okay onto ur question ! Why do u hate ducks so mutch ?.. ( I hate them to ! )_

_Jem : what's your favourite animal ? And has an animal ever hurt you ?_

_Oh and just to say can u ask questions to any other charecter ? Like from the tmi series ( my bestie wants to know cus she likes ... Sebastian ( I don't I hate him ! )_

Tessa: that is great!

Magnus: yes! I get a question woop!

Me: to answer your question, yes I will accept any questions to any Cassandra Clare Characters for I like all of them. it will still mainly be Tessa, Jem and Will though.

Will: yeah because we are awesome

Tessa: Will stop

Magnus: yes I still love Alec, he is everything. Oh and I want to get back with him too!

Me: me too. I mean I want you to get back with him and not myself getting together with him

Tessa: my favorite book would be Great Expectations by Charles Dickens. I also like Emily Dickinson's poetry.

Magnus: aw thank you dear. It is what I do best.

Will: I am awesome and special and all that jazz. I hate ducks because well haven't you seen them? They are horrible! They are trying to take over your self by being cute and fluffy. They are trying to get you into taking them home. *now in a dark corner*

Jem: my favorite animal is a cat. I haven't been around many animals that are aggressive. Church has scratched me once but that was an accident.

_This question is for Jem: I wish I could hear your violin music! 3 Since I can't come to the London Institute to listen to you play, do you have any suggestions for songs/instrumentals that are similar to your music?_

_Thank you! 3 -MistyOwl9240_

Jem: thank you so much!

Tessa: it is very good.

Will: that is basically all he would do on his spare time whenever I didn't drag him out to help me train.

Jem: it got annoying pretty fast.

Tessa: yes it did

Will: not really

Jem: yes it did. Oh well ummmmm...any violin pieces that are more classic some orchestra type pieces as well.

Me: oooooh like Doctor Who theme song and any music by Murray Gold referring to Doctor Who or Torchwood.

Jem: kind of like that. Do not mind the author, she is a HUGE Doctor Who and Torchwood fan.

Me: yeah sorry about that. Normally I wouldn't talk about my other fandoms in one that doesn't pertain to this one (except if it is The Mortal Instruments. That one is the only except until The Dark Artifices comes out and I have read them.).


	10. Chapter 9

Me: hi people sorry it has taken so long with this update. I had finals for college this week and then I was trying to get my computer to not over heat with my computer fan's USB cord messing up but it is okay now so we are all good.

Adriennenyx: Oh something on the Will hating ducks thing... There's a short story on Cassie's website that talks about why Will hates ducks... Long story short this duck hated Will because he didn't have any bread(or that's what Will thought) and Will told Ella about and she stopped it.

Me: after I saw your review, I had to go find the story but it was a good story. When I answered that review from someone about the ducks, I was taking what I would thought would be a good response for the reason in Will's kind of point of view if what I am saying makes any sense what so ever.

Whitley: Hi! I just finished the whole book series and I just have to ask a few questions.  
>Jem: if there had been any other option, would you have taken it, or are you happy with the way everything turned out!<br>Will: Do your parents ever pester you and poor Cecily to come over more often, cause my mom won't leave me alone and I'm tempted to tell her i can only visit on special occasions because I'm a Shadowhunter.  
>Tessa: How do you feel knowing that Alistar Starkweather is really your biological great grandfather? TBH, he gives me the creeps.<p>

Me: HI!

Jem: if there was another option that would make it were I could have not had to give up everything I might have. I knew that Tessa was in love with Will and Will was a hopeless (horrible) romantically in love with Tessa so that kind of played into my decision of choosing to go be a silent brother. I was still able to see everyone I loved, I saw Will and Tessa get married, have kids and they were happy but to answer your question I would have went with the other option.

Will: yes they do but they know that I chose to be a Shadowhunter and that has consequences which means I can't visit they as often

Cecily: I get it worst because I am the youngest so they are always wanting to see me more

Will: Cecily get out of my interview room *gently pushes her out*

Cecily: no the question pertains to me too!

Will: so my question they asked me

Cecily: *huffs at him*

Tessa: it is strange for I don't really know that much of my father's family. I mean I grew up with my mom's side of the family. It is just weird. I guess you can describe it as meeting with people you barely know for the first time.

Rosie x: Hey again okay on to my questions :-)

Magnus : what is your favourite outfit ? And why did you get chairman meow instead of just keeping church ?

Will : what was your first thought when you first saw tessa ?

Sebastian / jonathon : WHAT IS A MATTER WITH YOU ? WHY DID YOU KISS YOUR SISTER ? (my bestie is gonna ask one now ) Did you know that loads of girls love you ? like me ! ( well exept Rosie ...) And favourite hair and eye colour on a girl ?

Alec : when did you know you were gay ?

Okayyy thanks btw I love this question thing keep on going :-)

Me: Hi again!

Magnus: Favorite outfit I would have to say is a white tank top and rainbow skinny jeans. Church went to Jem and then he went to the Brooklyn institute so they would have a guard and I just wanted another cat I mean Church never really liked me that much

Tessa: oh gosh

Will: the first time I saw Tessa I thought wow this person is gorgeous now I know why the dark sisters kept her locked away from all the males cause she is hot.

Jem: at least that is better than saying something else

Sebastian/Jonathon: I blame it all on my father for the way I am right now because it is his fault. No I didn't know a lot of girls love me that is a surprise for me. To answer that question um I guess black hair and dark blue eyes

Alec: when I started to feel more than brotherly love towards Jace and of course Izzy knew right away so I swore her to secret and then Clary found out and Izzy had to threaten her and it was just a big huge giant mess. Word of advice don't crush on a half sibling it turns out horrible for the person crushing on that sibling.

Me: well that is the end of the questions and my responses and well their responses. I wish everyone a happy holidays and happy new year in case I don't post before New Year's

Everyone: HAPPY HOLIDAYS AND HAPPY NEW YEAR!

Magnus: so bring us some more questions, so bring us some more questions, so bring us more questions and bring some here now

Will: And we won't go until we got some, And we won't go until we got some, And we won't go until we got some, so bring some here now

Me: don't mind them they got into the eggnog earlier than they should have but they are singing that to "We Wish You A Merry Christmas" kind of tune so yeah bye now!


End file.
